The existing POS terminals are widespread in business premises and they are distinguished by a stable structure, which besides other things includes a communication channel connected to the payment processing centre, a printer, an encryption key, a display, the card reader, which is mainly a reader of different format cards, and also a keyboard for PIN code entering. This kind of technical configuration requires certain space and is relatively expensive. The realizations of known POS terminals are intended for stable sale locations in physical shops, where high costs of purchase, installation and operation of POS terminals are offset by reasonable turnovers of payments for purchases.
The solution according to the published patent WO2008061790 describes a system, in which the POS terminal does not have a communication channel with the payment processing center and uses a mediated connection over customer's mobile phone for it. This solution has lower security since the payment terminal application itself runs on a remote computer and the mobile phone is only a mediator of communication. Other published patents describe a divided POS terminal in such a way in which directly on the payment location there is only its managing part that is connected to the remaining part located in some other part of the shop. The existing solutions and published patents do not offer a simple instruction of how to create a cheap, non-complicated and eventually also portable POS payment terminal, which would create payment cryptograms according to the current standards, especially the EMV standards.
All solutions currently existing require a relatively complicated installation and encompass many input and output devices, which increase their price. Until now, there are known no such devices that would be characterized by both simplicity and high security and that would be portable and usable even in small shops such as in newspaper kiosks or in mobile counters selling fast food.
The important requirement is for the new solution to be compatible with the current payment data structures on the payment processor's level. In practice, it would not be possible to establish a configuration, which would require a completely new hierarchy or possibly a new verification process.